The Man In Question
by jaja09
Summary: Angel and Spike go back to Rome to question Andrew...
1. Default Chapter

JA: This is my first fan fiction so please read and review so I know if I should write more. This story is based on a theory I have for this episode and what should have happened if they would have went on with it.

I do not own any of the characters though I wish I did.

This peace of fiction is continuing from a season five episode, 'The Girl in Question.'

* * *

Angel and spike had just returned from Rome were they retrieved a head to again save L.A. They are sitting on Angel's desk telling them selves that they are moving on from Buffy but we all know that they aren't.

'I mean what does she see in him anyway?' Angel says to Spike. He is seeking an answer for the weird behavior in Buffy and why she would let the Immortal eat cookie dough and would not let him?

'Look Angel if we are going to get over the girl we are going to have to stop talking about her.' said Spike. 'I mean if she is moving on so should we... hey when we saw Andrew he had two women, now that is bloody pathetic that we are chasing after this one girl who does not fancy us at all.'

'Yeah that is weird, Andrew has women, I thought he was gay and liked you' said Angel.

'Wait a minute if Andrew isn't gay how in the hell could Andrew get women?' Spike pronounced.

Back in Rome at Buffy's apartment

'Hey Buffy how was your date? Where did you and Michael go?' asked Andrew a little awkwardly but Buffy didn't notice.

'We went to the club then for a bight to eat, and we had a great time though he seemed a bit preoccupied' said Buffy.

'Oh, well I will see you later... I am going to go see how Xander's doing' Andrew told Buffy.

'Right now? It is like one in the morning.' Buffy said with a diminutive concern.

'Um....yeah he is feeling a little down, it is his and Anya's anniversary today.' Andrew explained. 'So see you later.'

Andrew stepped outside to where the Immortal was waiting to talk to him.

* * *

JA: I know that it is short but I am going to stop here so that there is a bit of suspense.

My story isn't as good as some peoples so if you want to read good fiction read N170017's fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel and Spike have "teamed up" to find out what is going on with Andrew and Buffy.

Wesley is confused about this and is talking to Angel.

'Angel, I don't see how this is relevant to what is going on here. You were okay with Buffy and Riley, why should this be any different?' Wesley said as he walked into the office where Angel was staring at the sun outside his window.

Angel started walking to sit down at his desk.

'Wesley, it is different. Something is wrong with Buffy and we think that the Immortal and Andrew have something to do with it.'

Wesley came in and sat down on the chair in front of Angel's desk.

'How do you know for sure?'

'When we were in Rome Andrew had two girl friends. If you don't see something wrong with that....' Angel said sarcastically with a bit of a smirk.

Now it became obvious to Wesley that something was wrong.

'Oh I see your point, but what are you going to do? Tell Buffy to snap out of it, kill Andrew, you can't kill the Immortal. You have to have some sort of plan, and what about Nina aren't you two, you know...?'

"Yeah," Angel said becoming more serious. 'That's not the issue here Wesley I just..... I don't know but if Buffy is hurt or..... Look I can't loose her, I already lost Cordy.'

Spike, a little nervous, had been at the bar all night before Angel's and his flight at 8:00 a.m. Both Spike and Angel boarded the plane that morning and were on their way to Rome for the second time in the past 24 hours.

Angel and Spike have arrived in Rome.

Knock, knock

Andrew went to answer the door where Angel and Spike were impatiently waiting.

"If you're here to see Buffy she is not here so please just leave," said Andrew.

Spike, a little upset with the way his pal Andrew was treating him walked into Andrew's apartment followed by Angel.

"No actually we are here to see you, and since when did you wear a suit?" Spike said looking at this short raggedy haired man wearing a grey suit carrying a brief case.

"Spike! I am on my way to work and you are going to make me late for my first day, so make this quick!" Andrew said.

Spike noticed something else, a change in Andrew not just that he was getting women, but also that he was different. He talked different and he was starting to look different as well.

"So I see that therapist has done a number on you, wouldn't figure you would change." Spike said.

"Um…… yeah I have a whole new life, I told you I have changed, remember?" Andrew said a bit hesitant.

"Yeah but I thought you were talking about your hair and you liking girls." Spike said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey I have always liked girls and I haven't changed my hair it's just longer. So, is that all you want because I have to go?" Andrew said, about to walk through the door.

The whole time Andrew and Spike were talking Angel was snooping around for clues, but stopped when he saw Buffy's room. He walked in and took a big sniff; he was taken away by her smell. He saw an empty cookie dough fudge mint chip container. It brought back memories of that day he had to take back when he and Buffy were together and he was alive. Remembering that made him remember what he was there for, so he went back to snooping.

Angel found a letter on Buffy's side table and it read;

Buffy,

I am looking forward to our date but we have to change our plans. We will meet for lunch at the Sprits café on Monday. I will have my driver pick you up at 12:30.

Kiss, kiss,

Michael Immortal

Angel became angry and threw the paper into the trash can.

"Spike we're leaving, I know where Buffy is and I think I know what is going on," Angel said.

"Hey where were you? You guys tricked me and nothing is going on, I told you that Buffy is just moving on and I hope that you guys would do the same. Anyways, yes please leave I need to go to work," Andrew said as Angel and Spike went out the door and he followed behind.

JA:Please review


	3. Chapter 3

JA: Thank you to all my reviewers.

"So this is it"

Spike was frustrated. "This is what? You know I am really getting sick and tired of your games."

"Well, we are right below the sprits café and we are going to go in." Angel said mockingly.

"Yeah but why, does this have something to do with Buffy?"

"Yes" Angel was trying to get on his nerves.

"What is it? You know that I am not going to try anything. Soul remember."

Angel was getting bored with this. "Ok, Buffy and Michael have a date here today and we are going to crash the party."

"I thought this was about the Immortal and Buffy, so why should it matter if she is on a date with this Michael character? Or are we here because you're just jealous? Don't get me wrong I'm jealous too." Spike said.

"Michael is the Immortal, he is pretending to be mortal so Buffy will fall in love with him and obviously Andrew is getting paid by the Immortal to keep us off his back." Angel explained.

"Oh and how do you know all of this?" Spike asked.

"I found a letter in Buffy's room," said Angel.

"Ok so what are we waiting for?"

Buffy arrives at the café at about 1:15 and sits at a table next to a window.

She was thinking to herself. I am so glad I have a normal boyfriend; you'd think he would be on time

The Immortal arrived with flowers in hand. "There you are I couldn't see you with all the people in here, say why don't we go for a walk and find something fun to do."

Buffy was amazed that he could just speak to her and all her anger toward him would just vanish.

"That sounds great" She said this with full truth.

Angel and Spike walk in as they see Buffy walking out the door with The Immortal.

"Dam it why does that keep happening?" Spike was really annoyed with this.

"Quick let's follow her" Angel was the logical person out of the two.

"Sorry sunshine its day and we have night owl vision" Spike enjoyed annoying angel.

"Don't call me sunshine and I meant lets track her through the sewers."

"Oh we can use our night owl vision and tracking dog noses."

An hour later

"Her sent seems to have stopped here. Let's try to find a basement" Angel was trying to figure out how Buffy could be tricked by The Immortal.

"Here, I think we are at a public swimming pool." Spike said.

"What, Buffy and I never went swimming together." Angel was jealous.

Angel and spike went inside, it was busy and they couldn't tell one blond girl from the next. So they decided that to find Buffy they would have to do some swimming there selves.

JA: Please review.


End file.
